When Friends Are Away
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: When everyone's away, Carlos and Logan are left alone for a weekend. They both have crushes on each other, will one of them make the move? Slash. Cargan.


**Hello~ I'm back. (and not dead) I was asked to do more Cargan :3.. so! Here we go!**

Logan woke up with a stretch. He looked over at his roommate Carlos and grinned. Carlos was still asleep. He had the covers wrapped tightly around his body, his mouth slightly agape, and his hair a mess from sleep. Logan had a crush on the sleeping Latino for as long as he could remember. Most people would probably think he had a crush on the boy that would make him blush when the Latino walked through the door. But no, he could hide it _very _well.

The small boy got out of bed and left the room. He began to make breakfast. When it was ready, Kendall and James both joined Logan at the table.

James glanced at Logan and smirked. "It's your turn to get Carlos out of bed." He said.

Logan nodded. He walked to the room he and Carlos shared and looked down at the sleeping Latino.

"Carlos." He said. He gave the tan boy a little shake. "It's time for breakfast." He said.

Carlos just grumbled.

"I made you your favorite pancakes." He cooed.

Hearing this, Carlos got out of bed and sprinted for the kitchen.

Logan rejoined everyone, and the four boys ate their breakfasts in silence. That is, until Mrs. Knight interrupted them.

"Everyone, pack some clothes. We're going back to Minnesota for the weekend!" She beamed.

Everyone but Carlos and Logan looked happy.

"Uh.. my parent's are on vacation." Carlos said.

"And mine are on a business trip for the next three days." Logan said.

Mrs. Knight's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, do you have any other relatives? I can't leave you here-" She was cut off by Carlos.

"Yes you can! We're both sixteen! We won't die over the weekend-" He was cut off by Mrs. Knight. "I can't leave you here! Your parents would kill me-" She was cut off by Kendall.

"Mom, we've had this talk already. We're men now. _All _of us. Logan and Carlos will be fine." He said.

Mrs. Knight sighed.

After about an hour and a half, everyone was leaving.

"Remember. Lock the doors, windows, and don't spend the fourty dollars I'm leaving you. It's for food _only." _She said.

The two boys nodded, and Kendall, James, Katie, and Mrs. Knight all left.

As soon as the door shut, Carlos collapsed on the couch.

"Alone." He said.

"Thanks, I like your company too, Carlos." Logan said.

"I like yours too." He said with a smirk.

Logan just chuckled.

"So, what do you want to do?" Carlos asked. He was staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to read." He said. Carlos pouted.

"But you do that everyday!" The Latino hissed.

"And?" Logan countered.

"Me and you never spend any time together any more!" He said. It sounded like he was referring to the two as a couple.

"You're always pranking people with James!" Logan snapped.

"And you're always reading!" Carlos countered.

Logan just smirked. "Then do you want to play some dome hockey?" He asked.

"Yes!" Carlos said. He jumped up and waited for Logan to play.

After a few matches, Carlos threw his hands up.

"I win!" He chanted.

"Yeah, yeah." Logan said.

"Now what?" Carlos asked.

Logan shrugged. He didn't think entertaining himself and Carlos would be this hard.

"Wanna play a video game?" He asked.

Logan nodded. They played Carlos' favorite for hours.

After the game was off, Carlos' stomach was growling.

Logan could hear it from his end of the couch and giggled.

"Hungry?" He asked.

Carlos nodded and smiled.

Logan knew what he was doing. He was asking _"Will you make me some corndogs?"_Without saying a word. Logan sighed a fake sigh.

"How many do you want?" He asked.

"Four please." He said. Logan knew this meant eight. Carlos hadn't eaten only four corndogs since he _was _four.

After the corndogs were eaten by the Latino, he thanked the pale boy and went to their room. "I'm going to bed." He said.

Logan nodded. "I'm gonna stay up a little longer." Logan called.

After about an hour, the silence of the apartment was disturbed. Logan heard Carlos shrieked. He threw his book down and ran to their shared room.

When he turned the light on, he saw Carlos on the floor. He was huddled where his bed met the wall, and his legs pulled to his chest. He was crying.

Logan shut the door and walked over to the small boy. When he got there, he knelt down to the Latino.

"What happened?" He asked in a sincere voice.

Carlos just shook his head.

Logan sighed. He pushed the nightstand over slightly and sat beside the crying boy.

"Come on. You're my best friend. You can tell me anything." He cooed.

Carlos shook his head again.

Logan coaxed his arm. "Please?" He asked.

Carlos let out a shaky sigh. "N-Nightmare." He whimpered.

Logan smiled. "What was it about?" He asked.

"Y-You, Kendall, and J-J-James made fun of me because I-I-I-" He was cut off by a sob. He buried his heads in his hands and started to cry more.

Logan just sighed. He got up and tapped on Carlos' forearm. The small boy looked up at Logan with a questioning look.

"Want to sleep with me tonight?" He asked.

Carlos nodded and got up. He joined Logan in his bed and hugged the pale boy and sobbed silently.

"Gay." Carlos said after a few minutes.

"W-what?" Logan asked.

"You, Kendall, and James made fun of me because I'm gay." He said.

Logan just smiled. "Never." He said. He ran a hand through Carlos' hair and smiled.

"R-really?" Carlos asked.

"Really." He said. "We can talk about it in the morning." Logan cooed. "You look exhausted." He whispered.

Carlos nodded, and the pair drifted to sleep.

When Carlos woke up, he was surprised to see Logan was still there. He usually woke up _hours _before the tan boy.

"Logan." Carlos said. He sat up, followed by the other boy.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Let's go make breakfast." He said.

Logan nodded, and followed the smaller boy to the kitchen.

"So.." Logan said as he tapped an egg on the side of the pan. "You okay about last night?"

Carlos nodded. He got out the juice and stayed silent.

"What was the nightmare abo-" He was stopped by Carlos hugged him.

"James held me down, Kendall hit me, and you were off the side yelling mean names." He whimpered.

Logan just smiled. "Well, that would never happen." He reassured.

"And how do you know that?" Carlos asked as he pulled away.

"One: you, me, Kendall, and James have been friends since Pre-K, and two: I'm gay." He said.

Carlos' eyes widened. "What?" He said.

"I'm gay." He said.

Carlos looked like he was about to cry. He hugged Logan again and just stood there.

"Someone's affectionate today." Logan whispered.

Carlos shook his head. "I'm just glad you don't hate me." He said.

Logan just chuckled. "I could never hate you." He said.

"Good." He mumbled. He got off Logan for the last time and resumed making breakfast.

After it was done, they ate in silence.

When they returned to their room, they just stared at each other.

"I like your breakfast pajamas." Logan said.

"I like your hair when it's down." Carlos said instantly.

Compliments? Why were they complimenting each other? Boredom had taken over.

The two kept staring at each other. Waiting. They were waiting to see who would look away first. Neither of them did.

"So.." Carlos said.

"Yeah.." Logan said. Both boys fidgeted.

"L-Loga-" He was cut off.

"Yes?" Logan asked.

"Want to.. maybe.. go out sometime?" He asked.

"I'd love to." Logan replied.

The two stood there in silence for awhile. This probably wouldn't end well. Neither of them had any experience dating the same sex before.

Carlos was the first to talk.

"When do you want to go out?" He asked.

"Anytime's good with me." Logan said.

"Tonight?" Carlos asked. The air was thick with awkwardness.

Logan nodded. "That'd be nice." He said.

Carlos frowned. "I-is that sarcasm?" He asked sadly.

Logan grinned. "Nope." He said.

Carlos sighed. "O-okay.." He said.

Logan smiled. Carlos was so.. _cute._

A few hours later:

Carlos sighed.

_"Logan just wants to be nice! He doesn't really want to date me!" _He thought.

Logan came out of the bathroom and found Carlos hyperventilating in their room.

"Carlos! Calm down!" He said. He walked over to the boy and rubbed his back.

"I'm calm!" He reassured.

"Well, are you ready?" He asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Alright! Let's go!" He said. He lead Carlos out the door and through the Palmwoods.

After they were out of the lobby doors, Carlos took over.

"I asked you out, remember?" He asked. He got beside the pale boy and lead him to the park.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked.

Carlos just chuckled. "Just be patient." He said.

After Carlos led Logan through Palmwoods park, Logan found himself in a meadow.

"Over here." He said as he lead the small boy to a picnic basket and a blanket.

"When'd you find time to do this?" He asked. He sat on the blanket.

"I paid Camille and Jo to do it." He said.

Logan chuckled. He quickly found himself being handed a plate.

He opened the picnic basket and found all his favorites.

"Carlos! How'd you know I liked these?" He asked. He picked up a sandwich and put it on the plate.

Carlos blushed. "I've been your friend for years.." He said. He didn't make eye contact.

Logan just smiled. "It's really nice of you." He said. He crawled and sat _right _beside Carlos.

Logan and Carlos ate in silence. It was an awkward silence. Not like the comfortable ones they were use to.

After they were done eating, they gathered the picnic basket and walked back to the Palmwoods. Carlos wanted the date to last, but he already thought Logan was already bored with it.

When they got back the apartment, Carlos sat on the couch. Logan knew something was wrong. He hadn't said "Hi." to _anyone._

Logan sat beside the Latino and smiled.

_"_What's wrong?" He asked. Carlos looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Sorry for the worst date you've ever been on." He said.

Logan giggled. Carlos looked even sadder.

"It isn't funn-" He was cut off by Logan's lips.

When Logan pulled away, he hugged the Latino.

"It was the best date I've ever been on." He said. "And I love you Carlos." He whispered.

Carlos hugged back and buried his head in Logan's shoulder. "Same here." He whispered.

They unstuck themselves from each other and smiled. They decided to watch a movie.

As soon as the television was on, they began to cuddle. After the movie ended, they laid themselves on the couch.

"Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Hm?" The Latino asked.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked.

Carlos felt like he could barely _breath._ He just said an answer of 'mhm,' and hugged Logan closer.

In Carlos' arms, he chuckled. He kissed Carlos' cheek and whispered, "You're cute when you're frantic."

The pair drifted to a sleep.

Carlos, oddly, was the first to awake.

Carlos realised Logan's arm was thrown across his stomach and smiled.

He looked at the dreaming boy and frowned.

_"He's going to come to his senses soon. No one s perfect s Logan could ever want to stay with me."_He thought.

The Latino must have fidgeted, because Logan woke up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Carlos sighed a shaky sigh, and told him. "You're gonna leave me, aren't you? I mean you're perfect and I'm-" He was cut off by Logan's lips.

"I could never leave someone as awesome as you." He reassured. "You're perfect." He said.

Carlos smirked. "You don't mean that." He said.

Logan straddled Carlos hips and laid on the tan boy.

"I most certainly do." He said. He kissed Carlos' cheek.

Carlos hugged the small boy on top of him and smirked.

"Don't lie to me." He pleaded.

"I'm not." Logan whispered. "I truly love you." He said.

Carlos nodded. "Good. Because I love you, too." He said.

**Awh, isn't that sweet? :3 I liked it. It's REALLY rushed, but what's big time rush without rush-ness? Rate! Review! **


End file.
